


Klaus knows too much

by GalaxyPixel



Category: Supernatural, The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst, Arguing, Dean is suspicious, Funeral, Hargreeves Siblings - Freeform, Klaus is selfish, M/M, More angst, POV Klaus Hargreeves, in just 1000 words there is angst, just read it, klaus knows too much, no happy ending, they arent good at talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:55:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23445094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyPixel/pseuds/GalaxyPixel
Summary: Klaus knows something, and nobody knows that he knows. Also, the Hargreeves Siblings aren't good at talking and Dean is suspicious.Okay I suck at summaries especially this one, because I don't want to give away too much. Just come read it!
Relationships: Diego Hargreeves/Dean Winchester
Comments: 9
Kudos: 38





	Klaus knows too much

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AgnesClementine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgnesClementine/gifts).



> So I wrote this using some prompts, the prompts will be mentioned in the end notes so there arent any spoilers, and I also wrote this as a birthday gift for my friend AgnesClementine bc it was her birthday yesterday and she loves this pairing.

He looked around the room, but not much has changed since he was here last, two hours ago. He’d thought, that maybe everything would have changed, as if nothing had happened at all.

It wasn’t possible of course, he’d seen the body, he’d seen the autopsy report. And he just went to the funeral, for god’s sake! It didn’t make it easier. At least he wanted to be burned, and not just buried. Thank the lord for superstitious brothers. Not that he ever understood them, but to be fair, he wasn’t in the live style they were in.

Now all that was left to do, was move to Mars and never come back to Earth again. He talked too much, who knows what he might blurt out the next time he got high. Or drunk. Whatever. He needed to leave before he got found in this room. 

‘Klaus? You in here?’

Klaus looked around the room again, maybe there was a hiding spot he’d missed? He couldn’t hide forever, but talking so soon after the funeral was going to take a toll out of him, he’d burst with emotions, and he’d promised he wouldn’t do that. Because he knew what was at stake if he started talking. 

‘Klaus?’

His arm was grabbed and Klaus turned around. ‘Hey…’

‘Klaus come on, I know we’re sad, everyone is sad, but we should support each other. The rest is downstairs. Just for a while? You don’t have to talk, not like we all tried to after dads funeral, but this is different, so just.. just come?’

Klaus looked into Vanya her eyes. She was sincere, she just wanted him downstairs with the others. He couldn’t just ignore her now.

‘Okay, but just for a short while.’ He followed her back downstairs, no need in saying more if there was nothing left to say.

Klaus looked around the room, and decided to sit next to Ben. Ever since he came back from the dead (which could happen because he was buried and apparently  
Diego’s husband knew people?) he was enjoying live more. Not like how Klaus used to enjoy live, but just living the live, since being a ghost made it hard to enjoy real food. He was still Klaus’ best friend, and favourite brother. Ben didn’t ask questions, just let things happen.

‘So uhm, what now?’

Everyone looked up at Luther, Klaus being very confused. Apparently they’d just talked and it didn’t go over well, because most people in the room were angry or agitated, instead of sad.

Someone stood up, Klaus recognised him to be Diego’s husband. No wait, Diego’s ex-husband. Diego’s widow? Who knows, the dude Diego had married, before he died.

Yeah, you read it right. Diego died. Like, super dead. Ultra-dead. Can’t wake up anymore, never. He got burned, because that was the wish of his husband. Apparently Diego can’t become a ghost now, and get revengeful after centuries of being dead. Klaus kinda missed it, since now he couldn’t talk to Diego like he could talk to Ben when he was still dead. But yeah. Where were we? Diego’s ex-widow-husband person. 

‘I WILL find out who killed my husband, with or without your help.’

Klaus suddenly stared into the eyes of a man on a mission, a man who knew that Klaus knew something. This was bad, very bad. He knew how dangerous this guy was. If only Klaus could remember his name.

‘Dean, Dean, sit down. Diego wasn’t killed, you saw the body.’

A tall dude pulled Dean (so that’s his name!) down to sit next to him again, but Dean wasn’t that easily swayed.

‘I have seen the body Sam, most of us have. And while it looked like a heart-attack, it wasn’t. okay?! And I will find out what really happened, Diego deserves that much.’

He looked at Klaus again and walked out.

  


That went well…..

  


‘Guess this was it then? Thanks for letting us be here, even for a little while. It must be hard for you all too, and I will talk to Dean. We saw the body, we know Diego wasn’t murdered. With the way he and Dean eat sometimes it’s no wonder he died of a heart-attack, even though he’s young. But yeah, thank you, and if you guys ever need hunters or information, just call. I don’t want to be a stranger just because Dean is mad now.’

They all nodded and smiled, and Allison wrote down that they were thankful too for having them around, and then walked him out.

Who decided that Allison should play host wasn’t in their right mind, since she had to write everything down. But it was a better option than any of the others, so Klaus let it slide. It’s not as if he would make a good host, it was already a presentation he was sober these days. 

‘Don’t think we’ll see Dean for a long time, how could he say Diego got murdered? We saw the body! It was a heart attack, no matter how young he was.’

‘Let him be Luther, he lost his husband, of course he’s sad.’

‘That might be so Vanya, but it doesn’t give him the right to say Diego got killed. He even looked at us as if one of us did it.’

Klaus suddenly got an urge. The urge to interrupt Luther before he had finished was overwhelming. Because he knew the truth. He knew Dean wasn’t lying. He’d seen it happen. He was there, in the shadows. He knew Diego got murdered, and they made it look like a heart-attack.

That was a couple days ago, and he still hadn’t said anything. First he kept quiet in case the murderer would blackmail him, or threaten him.

Neither happened, but Klaus still didn’t say anything. It might seem unfair, but his family got a second chance of being a family again, like real siblings. And he knew that this murder would impact them all, but if he told the truth now, that second chance at being siblings was gone.

And it’s what he missed the most, in all those years. Just them being together, being siblings. Being a real family. He might have had Ben with him, but when he was high Ben wasn’t there either. And now Ben was real. And Five was back. Call him selfish, but Klaus didn’t want to lose any of that.

They already almost blew it during the apocalypse, if he opened his mouth now it would all be gone, wasted. And he didn’t want that. He knew Dean would never find out the truth, only he knew it, and the murderer. But they wouldn’t tell either.

Diego was burned anyways, not a ghost, so he couldn’t complain to Klaus for being selfish. After all these years, Klaus deserved to be selfish. He’d always been selfish, run away when he was younger after Five and Ben were gone, staying high so he wouldn’t see the ghosts, and loving Dave with all he had.

Holding onto this second chance they got as siblings, as a family, would be the most selfish deed he would ever do. Even if it meant that the person who had killed Diego would always be among them.

**Author's Note:**

> SO the prompts I used for this were:  
> Random line prompt: The urge to interrupt him before he had finished was overwhelming.  
> Random dialogue line prompt: ''I WILL find out who killed my husband, with or without your help''  
> Random scenario prompt: A close member of your family has committed murder. Would you keep quiet about it? What might your silence depend upon?


End file.
